Imperial City (Advanced)
Imperial City, the capital of the Imperial Lands, is by far the largest and busiest NPC city in Doom & Destiny: Advanced. It is located at the very south of the mainland, to the southwest of River Town and is surrounded by shallow waters and small detla islands. In most of the districts, quarters, or blocks of the city, there is a to save your progress, set your spawning point or change classes. There is also a docks area to the south of the city. What is unique about this city is that it's divided into 8 districts, not including the docks: __TOC__ Restaurant/Hotel District This is the district at the north and center (top & middle) of the Imperial City. At the inn/hotel in the center of the area, there is a on the 2nd floor that can be opened by ringing the bells in the right sequence, just like the one in River Town. Interact with the chest to get the sound sequence. At the tavern on the western edge, there is a merchant selling food in exchange for golz to replenish your supplies. There is also a merchant selling items for the class: *Bottomless Laddle (price: 800 ) *Sparkling Apron (price: 1,200 ) *Sparkling Hat, (price: 1,200 ) In the building to the north of the exterior area, a bard sits near a piano the first time you enter this house. He is the bard you need to speak to to receive the . Before receiving the spirit, you first have to make sure that you've spoken to the Spirit of the Bard in the Orcish Theater twice. The bard will then give you the spirit when you return to his house. Commercial District This district is at the northeast (top & right) and is also referred to as the "commercial quarter". In this district, there is a blue pidgeon booth and a merchant building with a weaponsmith and an armorsmith selling equipment for the and classes. Weapons: *Destructor Sword (Barbarian, price 1,200 ) *Sturdywood Bow (Ranger, price 800 ) Gear: *Naff Underpants & Naff Belt (Barbarian, price: 800 golz) *Strongwood Boots & Bottomless Quiver (Ranger, price: 1,200 golz) In another building next to the armor and weapon smiths, there is a merchant selling stuff and 2nd floor with a guarding a safe containing . Commerce Palace District This district is at the east (left) of the city on the world map. As you enter from the west, there is a house with an Orcish bard. He will give you a mini-quest: you will have to find someone who can play delightful music for him. Once you've completed this task, he will reward you with a gift: a cosplay for the class.(please confirm in the comments which cosplay is given!) It this district, you will also find the Commerce Palace, an administration office poking fun at bureaucracy, in which clerks issue a Merchant's Permit. Having this permit in your inventory will allow you to buy and sell at the merchants in the Imperial City. You have to follow the many instructions given by the clerks and spend around ~10,000-12,500 to obtain the permit. Pizzeria/Arena District This district is completely at the south and east (bottom & left). In it, you will find a pizzeria and an entrance to the arena. In the pizzeria, the owner asks for your help to find Gigi's Pizza Box which was stolen by an evil chef. You will have to complete the "Monster Chef" side quest to receive the item as a reward. Once you return the artifact to him, he will allow you to invest in his pizzeria. There are resource boxes to replenish your food suplies, just like the pizzerias near Castle Town and near River Town. There aren't any merchants selling items for the class at this place and this is the only pizzeria in the Imperial Lands. A contains the Pizza-Call. Note: all of the pizzerias are duplicates of the same pizzeria. If you buy or upgrade a resource box at one of the pizzerias, your progress will be transferred to all of the pizzerias you visit in the game. Other Pizzerias: Pizzeria (near River Town) - Pizzeria (near Castle Town) Imperial Magic Tower This district is at the south and west (bottom & right) of the city on the world map. There is a blue pidgeon booth, a big floating crystal and a outside. Inside the tower, there is a alchemic reagents merchant and a magic equipment merchant selling the following items: * : Imperial Staff (800 ), Imperial Tunic (1,200 ) and Imperial Hat (800 ). * : Flaming Rod (1,200 ), Gecko's Bracers (800 ) and Gecko's Amulet (800 ). * : Ntv Awards Lute (1,200 ), Ntv Awards Hat (800 ), Ntw Awards Score (800 ) By going up the stairs, you will find Marcus Fatum's office where you will be able to speak to him at certain parts of the main quest. Imperial Prisons This district is at the west (left) of the city on the world map. There is another entrance to the arena and a door to the Imperial Prisons but it is blocked by a guard. The prison building can't be entered. Note: There is an NPC on the roof of one of the central buildings with locked doors. This NPC was linked to a mercenary system that allowed you to hire mercenaries as party members. This system was removed earlier in the development of the game, at one of the updates. Spiritual District This district is at the northwest (top & left) of the city on the world map. Here, there is a blue pidgeon booth, and a . In the church to the north, there is the usual priest that can bless the party, a merchant offering secondary colour to primary colour shard conversions for 200 golz and a merchant selling gear for s and s. The gem conversions offered are: *(10 x + 10 x ) can be exchanged for 10 x . *(10 x + 10 x ) can be exchanged for 10 x . *(10 x + 10 x ) can be exchanged for 10 x . These are the items sold by the equipment merchant: * : Imperial Mace (800 ), Imperial Chainmail (800 ), Imperial Symbol (1,200 ). * : Holy Whip (1,200 ), Holy Breastplate (800 ) and Holy Bandana (800 ). Imperial Palace This district is at the center of the Imperial City on the world map. It is where the Emperor Laurentio of Attinidi governs his empire and dreams of one day marrying Queen MacGuffin the Available. There are many floors and some passages are guarded (and thus inaccessible) for most of the game. Players will have to visit the palace many times during the main quest and even during some of the endgame quests like Such a Complicated Love. Docks South of the Imperial City, separated from the city districts, there is a docks area with a red pidgeon booth, a and a sailor renting out small boats for 100 . ru:Имперский_Город Category:Locations (Do&De:Adv)